


与你走过的漫长岁月

by Inabashisugi



Series: The way we were [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:23:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inabashisugi/pseuds/Inabashisugi
Summary: 他们终将与漫长的岁月告别，重新回归生活本身。





	与你走过的漫长岁月

一．  
辛斯海姆十月的天气有些反复无常，Hildebrand总是无法很快习惯，他很难将昨天的万里无云和今天的雪花联系到一起，就像他也一直无法适应瓦伦西亚的海风，尽管那是一座人人称羡的阳光城。  
不过Hildebrand当然知道这两者之间没有可比性，兴许是待过了太多城市，他不由自主的对它们进行比较，不得不承认的是除了沃尔姆斯，Hildebrand最喜欢的地方仍旧是自己匆匆忙忙离开的斯图加特。  
从瓦伦西亚回来的一年里他并没有将斯图加特添加到日程里，以至于只有少部分人获悉了他的转会，他还记得法兰克福机场里的冷漠和辛斯海姆火车站的冷清，这没什么，Hildebrand总是乐观地想，这没什么。  
Poldi是那少数人之一，但Hildebrand拒绝了他接机的请求，也拒绝了他的邀约，实际上到了现在Hildebrand不能不去想也许自己是一个麻烦，他厌恶这样的自己，更厌恶成为别人的累赘，他总是附和Poldi口中的颠沛流离，可他知道自己在这条路上的兜兜转转，他羡慕Poldi的人生，羡慕他和Schweini的感情，但对于他自己却无从可说，而他知道自己身边也曾有过这样一个人，也曾有过。  
尽管那都是些很久以前的故事了，Hildebrand想，久远到就像是自己小时候听过的睡前故事，那些王子最终获得了圆满的结局，至少那几年里的确称得上圆满。  
所以他还是决定在这个赛季结束的时候回去看看，促使他坐上前往斯图加特的火车是缘于他看到的一则新闻，确切的说那是一则旧闻，它好巧不巧的被放在Hildebrand的桌上，那些陈旧的回忆因为这张报纸被牵扯甚广，那个孤零零的标题写着翻新后的水族馆即将营业，Hildebrand看着被刊登的照片，一模一样的角度，搞不好连光线都是同一缕，它就这么定格在报纸上，也定格在那些漫长的岁月里。  
他并没有花费太长时间说服自己买下一张目的地是斯图加特的车票，事实上那几乎是一念之差，这是指在真正踏入火车站时他有过迷惘和犹豫，Hildebrand疑惑且难过，他不是害怕回到这座城市，那么他在怕什么，那里不会再有第二个Lahm，甚至这个叫做Lahm的男人也不会再踏足这里。  
这可真奇怪，Hildebrand总是自嘲地想，他是那么喜欢他，却又害怕他。  
庆幸的是Lahm当然不会回到这里，这给了Hildebrand十足的勇气买下一张水族馆的参观券，当他站在热闹的人群里时却又无法克制自己不去想起那些日子，他将这些归结为矫情造作，他不止一次地望着那些五彩斑斓的热带鱼出神，介于他的高大这当然也不是第一次被工作人员请到一边。  
Hildebrand只是笑着转过身，直到工作人员问起是否喜欢这些鱼类时他才开口道：“这里以前放的是水母，我有些时候没有来过了，没想到变化这么大。”  
工作人员摇着头表示并不知道这些，Hildebrand却笑了起来，他拿着地图找到了水母馆，这是一个小角落，为这些慵懒而朦胧的生物驻足的人并不多，Hildebrand忽然想起自己在瓦伦西亚的水族馆里也有这么一瞬间，他曾经为抓不住这转瞬即逝的情愫感到懊恼，而现在他终于明白了。  
他的确庆幸Lahm不会再回到这里，同时却又对庆幸这件事的自己感到不幸。  
值得高兴的是由于冬歇的缘故Hildebrand能够在斯图加特待上足够长的时间，除了水族馆他还去了很多地方，就像要把这些年欠下的足迹都补上似的，他总是在早上出门，披着一层积雪回家，在所有他去过的地方中，只有球场能够令他真正动容，他甚至一时冲动买了Frizle的玩偶，显然在回到家后他才发现原来同样的玩偶不止一个，但他仍旧将它们放在一起摆在书柜的第三层，那没有什么特别的意义，只不过放置了一张俱乐部的合照。  
“你瞧，即便我不在斯图加特也总有一场雪，”Hildebrand看着那张合照说，“这里的冬天从不缺一片雪花。”  
接着他简单地收拾了书柜上的杂物空出一小块地方来，然后从抽屉里取出一个包裹完好的礼盒，刚准备动手拆开的时候便听到了电话的铃声，他将礼盒放在沙发上拿起听筒，前一秒他还没有出声，后一秒就已经开始后悔即将说出的每一句话。  
“是我，我想也许这时候你会在家，如果打扰到你我很抱歉。”  
Hildebrand只是动了动嘴做出简单的回应，他有一点慌张，也许不止一点，他的眼神定格在那个还未拆封的礼盒上，那是他从未寄出去过的礼物。  
“抱歉，我听Lukas说你回到斯图加特，擅自给你打了电话，我应该让Lukas提前告诉你，可事情不该变成这样。”  
“这没什么。”一如既往。  
“Timo，”声音变得沉默，也变得不合时宜的尴尬，“我想见你，Timo。”  
Hildebrand的心脏猛然收紧，他怀疑就在刚刚自己的心跳漏了两拍或者更多，就连呼吸声都显得多余，他换了一边接听缓缓地说：“Phili，你总是这样。”  
笑意隔着电话线有些失真，Hildebrand并不清楚Lahm是否能够听见自己的笑声，可他觉得这些无关紧要，在他们彼此淡漠的这些年里他已经很难分清什么是重要的，当然他更分不清这是否是Lahm的一时兴起。  
“我，”Lahm停顿了一下，“我只是……”  
“不要再说抱歉了，明明没有谁做错事情，”Hildebrand笑着在沙发上坐下，他摸着礼盒上的绸缎带继续说，“我知道你不会来斯图加特，那么我去慕尼黑？”  
“事实上我在斯图加特，”Lahm的声音很轻，“这是我唯一抱歉的事情。”

二.  
斯图加特的冬天总是漫长而寒冷，Lahm想着自己也许该换一个季节再来，他后悔自己的一时冲动却又感激至少还有这样一个人能够让自己重拾冲动，只是他很少去考虑是否该为这个人从来都是Hildebrand感到庆幸或是不幸。  
Lahm知道他并非不愿意，而是不敢，即便有些事的答案一目了然，但只要闭上眼就可以若无其事，就像现在这样，他仍旧可以一通电话将那个人带到自己身边，只要他愿意Hildebrand依旧会是他最好的陪伴，但是然后呢，他不可能再假装他们还能够回到几年前的盛夏时光，就像他们一起嬉闹过的那片海，海浪最终带走了所有的痕迹。  
所以Lahm极端后悔自己匆忙赶往斯图加特的行为，他本可以制止这股冲动，在收拾行李的时候，在去机场的路上，在登机的前一刻，但他没有，他放纵自己的欲望蔓延扩散，他冷静而慌张地拨通了号码，上帝知道他颤抖的双手不是因为寒冷而是不安。  
因为他赌定Hildebrand不会拒绝他，也正因如此他感到抱歉，无非是时隔多年再一次利用了他的温柔。  
可一切说辞却在见到Hildebrand的时候发生了微妙的改变，Lahm想这原本只是抱歉，也只能是抱歉，可他见到了Hildebrand，他依旧是自己记忆里的模样，他穿着厚重的羽绒服将自己裹成了熊，摘下毛绒帽露出了压乱的金发，他抬起头对着自己微笑，蓝色的眼睛弯成好看的曲线，只有眼角的皱纹记录了时间的流逝。  
他的声音夹杂着寒风有些生硬，他说了几句不自然的寒暄，紧接着给了Lahm一个简短的拥抱。  
那是一个寒冷的拥抱，Lahm想。  
“很高兴在这里见到你，我以为你不会再回到这里了。”Hildebrand在Lahm的对面坐下，他点了一杯摩卡接着说，“如果你早点告诉我你会来……”  
“你还会带我去那个水族馆吗？”Lahm问。  
“不会了，”Hildebrand摇摇头，“我们不会再有那样的时候了。”  
咖啡馆里并不安静，但Lahm仍旧听得见自己的心跳声，他同样听得见Hildebrand的动作牵引出衣物摩擦的声音。  
“Timo，”他说，“我的抱歉毫无价值，对吗？”  
“你总是这样，Phili，”Hildebrand看着他，“因为你知道我总会原谅你。”  
Lahm没有说话，他低下头搅动自己的咖啡，然后重新往那杯已经冷却的咖啡里加了一块方糖，Hildebrand叹了口气接着说：“可你知道为什么吗，Phili，为什么？”  
手上的动作停在这一刻，Lahm摇着头说：“我不知道，也不想知道。”  
Hildebrand扯出一个苦涩的笑容，他说Phili你一点也没有变。  
他们之间的沉默比想像的来的早，也许从一见面那不自然的寒暄开始就注定寡淡无奇，Lahm注视着方糖融化的地方，实际上他没有喝过这杯咖啡，所以他并不清楚在他往里面加了这么多块方糖后会有多甜，亦或是先甜后苦，而Hildebrand面前的那杯热气腾腾的摩卡也没有人动过，他们都在等它冷却，就像他们都在等这一段感情结束。  
“如果你是为了我回到这里，我很高兴，如果不是你也毋须告诉我，”Hildebrand站起身来，“比起实话来，我希望你能够留给我一个谎言，至少我可以靠它再撑过几年。”  
“我是为你，”Lahm开合的嘴唇最终也没有说出剩下的话，他垂下眼难过的想即便此刻自己的真心表露无遗，却仍旧显得这是一场虚假的闹剧，而对于Hildebrand来说，这仅仅又是他为数不多的谎言之一。  
“谢谢你Phili，”Hildebrand重新戴上那顶毛绒帽，“我该走了，今晚会有一场大雪，如果你要回慕尼黑，最好今天下午就动身。”  
Hildebrand看了一眼桌上的摩卡和对面的Lahm继续说：“你知道如果你现在叫我留下我就不会走，可你不会这么做，所以我总会离开，这也是你成为队长的原因，没有人比你更适合这个位置，我不知道你来这里的动机是什么，但如果还有下次，我希望不要是冬天，你并不适合这里的雪花，你是盛夏里的阳光，Phili，从来都是。”  
坐着的人望着远去的背影无声地叹息，他端起面前的咖啡尝了一口，放下时他想一杯咖啡要放多少方糖才不会如此苦涩，一杯摩卡又需要多少时间才会真正冷却，而他们又需要多少次重来才能回到过去。  
不，Lahm摇了摇头，他擦去嘴角的咖啡带着苦涩的滋味在心里说：“即便知道多少次，我不会这么做，Timo也不会。”  
所以Hildebrand是对的，Lahm深深地叹了口气，他当然可以像Poldi和Schweini那样和Hildebrand分享自己的感情和人生，可他不能，他制造了太多机会去错过他们的感情，到头来按部就班有条不紊造就了他世界里的从容和孤独，他知道不会再有第二个Hildebrand了，就像那座被翻新过后的水族馆，积雪消融之后没有人会再清楚它曾经的模样。

三．  
在Hildebrand口中的那场大雪到来之前，Lahm坐上飞机离开了斯图加特，他的愧疚感从未如此强烈，一方面来源于被拆穿的恐惧，另一方面则是对他们的冷漠怜悯，他不知道这段感情何时会结束，可他不希望结束，与此同时他却极力促成这段故事的悲剧走向，无休无止地消耗Hildebrand的怜悯，哪怕是他最冷漠的施舍。  
至少他还是来了，Lahm悲哀地想，可也只有他自己知道，终有一天Hildebrand会厌烦，会收回他对自己施舍的所有特权，而自己将永远地沉浸在对他的依赖中，这当然是一段早该舍弃的感情，没有人会比Lahm更清楚这一点，这些年的闭口不言令他麻木，对待斯图加特的避重就轻令他口是心非，他为此感到心痛，却置之不理充耳不闻，当飞机在空中盘旋脚下的城市变得模糊，Lahm耳边忽然响起Hildebrand问起的为什么。  
在Lahm离开斯图加特回到拜仁时，Hildebrand并不清楚为什么，在自己离开斯图加特远走瓦伦西亚的时候他却比谁都固不可彻，以至于回想起来Hildebrand总是嘲笑自己那是年轻时仅有的一意孤行，他无法爱上那座城市，就像他无法舍弃对Lahm的感情。  
只不过这样的情况并非是他们所乐于见到的，每况愈下也是从互相了解开始，这有些不可思议，起初Hildebrand不敢将他们的形同陌路归结于此，但在Lahm指责他的转会时他突然明白了过来，他并非是Poldi那样的乐观主义者，他能够做到的仅仅是卑微地爱护和支持Lahm的梦想，也正因如此Hildebrand比任何人都了解Lahm的世界里没有自己，以前是，现在是，将来也是。  
对此，他除了贡献出自己微弱的爱以外，找不到任何存在的方式，与其说Lahm需要他，不如说他远比预想的更需要Lahm，可他们的生活已经被填充的满溢，这些微不足道的感情不过沧海一粟，想起时带来心痛，想不起来时便带走回忆，等到这些名为爱的感情在他们的身体里布满脉络，却谁都不敢说出口。  
Hildebrand回到家看见沙发上那个仍旧没有被拆封的礼盒想，他们曾在一场注定的失败里相爱，然后搁浅，没有指责和告别，只有匆忙的离别和杳无音讯。  
于是他取消了在斯图加特的所有计划，冬歇还没有结束，不过他宁愿冒着大雪去海德堡参观也不想继续待在这里，他知道时间会冲淡一切，他甚至可以靠Lahm真诚的谎言来维持内心的平和，也许三年也许五年，等到他又一次抚慰平静的内心被掀起波澜，他想这真是一出荒唐的恶性循环。  
而事实上在海德堡的日子也并没有令人高兴，这更像是漫无目的的闲逛，有时候是条街景小巷，有时候是老城的集市广场，在临近冬歇结束的最后几天，他总算在辛斯海姆获得了一些宽慰，Rangnick 是最早回到俱乐部的几个人之一，他惊讶在这个时候看到Hildebrand，在他刚转会到霍芬海姆时他们本该有一场像样的谈话，但Hildebrand的抗拒是他焦虑的根源。  
于是Rangnick索性拉着Hildebrand去了自己家里，他们泡上了一壶热茶，一边说着休假的趣事一边吃着具有巴克南风味的烤肉，Rangnick说到自己趁着假期去了罗腾堡，Hildebrand则笑着说自己去了一趟海德堡。  
“我以为你会回斯图加特，”Rangnick说，“毕竟你有好些时候没有回去过了。”  
“是的，我先回了一趟家，然后去的海德堡，”Hildebrand拿起茶杯，“我还从没有去过巴克南。”  
“会有机会的，就像在斯图加特那么多年，我也只去过一次海德堡，”Rangnick笑起来，“你二十岁的时候我们就在一起共事了，我最遗憾的事是你转会到瓦伦西亚，我们都没有想到事情会发展成那样。”  
Hildebrand沉默了一会儿说：“我知道您总会和我提起瓦伦西亚的事，可它已经发生了，并且有了一个算的上糟糕的结局，许多人用遗憾来形容我，可谁又不是在暗自嘲笑我的咎由自取，那时的我太固执了，没有听任何人的劝告。”  
Hildebrand耸耸肩接着说：“有些人会因舍弃珍爱的一切而成功，而有些人失去了一切却止步不前，我总是做错最简单的选择题，还坚持那是正确的而四处炫耀。”  
“人生的选择没有对错，只有值与不值，Timo，”Rangnick拍着他的肩膀说，“你是一个好学生，人们偏爱你，所以对于你的离开他们怒不可遏，就像你再也不会回到斯图加特一样，他们也总会有新的开始，霍芬海姆对于你而言会是一个好的开始。”  
“可我同样也不会再回到国家队里了。”Hildebrand轻声说到，他陷入短暂的沉思中，那些Loew说过的话和Lahm的指责从心底某个地方一涌而上，他叹了口气起身同Rangnick告别。

四．  
在霍森海姆的第二个赛季结束的时候，Hildebrand没有选择继续待在这里，他的出走悄无声息，只有Rangnick和极少数人知道他即将签约里斯本竞技的消息，他离开德国那一天下起了雨，依旧是冷漠的法兰克福机场，他同所有的陌生人一样匆匆地走过登机通道，他看了一眼手机收件箱里的未读信息和未接电话名单接着快速地关掉了手机，好像这么做就能切断和这里的联系，Hildebrand拉下窗口的挡板闭上眼，他看够了飞机起落的风景，那里从没有人真正等待过他，从来没有。  
最初Lahm并不知道Hildebrand离开德甲的消息，在他看到社交网络上的信息前Schweini给他转发了一则新闻，新闻发布的时间是几天前，除了Hildebrand转会的原因外还说了一些不必要的猜测，Lahm对他的转会没有兴趣，他所在乎的是为什么他从来没有向他哪怕是征求半点建议，当初去瓦伦西亚是这样，回到霍芬海姆也是这样，对于Lahm而言，Hildebrand的举动更像是自暴自弃，他变得焦躁和愤怒，他生气于Hildebrand的每一次不辞而别，可当他平静之后却又痛苦地想到自己又有什么资格去指责他的离开。  
Lahm握住手机迟迟没有按下通话键，他不断地告诉自己只要这么做Hildebrand就不会离开，可他需要一个理由，而Lahm远比任何时候都清楚原因，但他最终放下手机，那条未发出的邮件始终寄存在邮箱里。  
这一年拜仁获得了德甲联赛的冠军，在那些所有的祝福中唯独缺失了Hildebrand一如既往的图文，Lahm很少仔细翻阅他写的内容，可他知道Hildebrand总是会以自己的方式来记录，可在这一年里他完全的消失了，他没有记录任何事情，这是第一次Lahm感到慌张，他甚至无法理解慌张背后的缘由，无论他承认与否，Hildebrand早已是他生命里不可或缺的一部分，当这一部分崩塌时，他坐立不安举足无措，他试着去联系他，可换来的是永远没有回复的邮件和关闭的手机，一次偶然的机会让他知道Poldi仍旧和Hildebrand保持着联系，所有的愤怒在那一刻化为恐惧，他知道这一天终会来临，在这漫长的岁月里他终于将Hildebrand的爱消耗殆尽。  
于是Lahm少见的失了分寸，任由别人将自己拉进争斗的漩涡中，为此Lahm出席了许多会议，他不止一次的被高层指责，等到这些千头万绪终于被理清时他又不得不投身于南非世界杯的准备当中，他的生活从来都是滴水不漏，那里只有他自己，寒冷而孤独。  
他再一次的将对Hildebrand的感情压在心底最不起眼的角落，连同那些未能拨出的号码以及那些未能发出的邮件一起成为他世界里的不必要，即便Lahm对自己的残忍深信不疑，但他总是在深夜里因为梦境的真实而心悸，无论他再怎样掩饰自己的焦虑不安，到头来仅仅是有关Hildebrand的道听途说都能使他知道这一切不过是自欺欺人。  
在这之后的一年里，Lahm变得比以往更加沉默寡言，他已经分不清自己的伪装是真实还是虚构，他对自己说的谎言远比对Hildebrand的多得多，可Lahm知道他不得不去伪造一个假象来维持内心的平和，就像他在过去数年里做过的那样。  
但Lahm不知道的是在他们从南非回来的时候，Hildebrand已经做好了转会的准备，他的离开无人问津，他的归来亦鲜有人知，就连他匆忙地加入沙尔克也只是那个夏天里最平淡的故事，很少有人去关注他为了一次次转会付出的努力，大部分人都只是对于他的坎坷曲折轻描淡写，而Hildebrand已经不再过分关注那些对于他的报导和说辞，事实上在经过这些年的艰难时光后，他已经很难再去较真人们对他的评判了，况且他比任何时候都清楚那都只是没有意义的宣泄。  
不过唯独只有一件事是Hildebrand所真正在意的，尽管他已经试着淡出他们这段可有可无的感情，但他明白无论是职业生涯或是爱情，那都不是生活最终的归宿，他已经习惯将自己的心割裂开来，看似心安理得地活在Lahm为他构建的假象里，也只有他自己知道真心与荒唐相辅相成。

五．  
随州欧洲杯的落幕，Hildebrand登上了飞往慕尼黑的航班，这并非是他第一次来到这里，可身边没有Lahm倒是第一次，也许是自己还藏着不期而遇的幻想，他漫无目的地走在街巷里，第一天他去尝了Lahm带他去过的香肠店，第二天他找到了一家熟悉的冰淇淋屋，第三天他逛遍了周围的书店，在回酒店的路上他订好了回去的机票，随后他接听了一些电话和留言，刚走过第二条街，Hildebrand被一个人影捉去了目光，他仍旧保持着接听电话的姿势走近，当确认这个人是谁时，他不可置信地愣住了。  
Hildebrand收起手机想也没想地走上前叫出了他的名字，换来的却是Lahm以同样的冲动砸下的拳头，他打散了Hildebrand怀里的书，却又在下一秒恢复冷静俯下身将那些书拾起，Hildebrand只是吃痛地笑起来，他甚至不知道他们之间还剩下什么值得Lahm耿耿于怀。  
Poldi和Schweini的出现让这场看似闹剧的意外及时收场，Hildebrand没有拒绝的理由，他跟着他们一起上了车，Lahm的背影始终环绕在Hildebrand的眼前，就像从前无数次的那样，他总能看到他的背影，以及球衣上的数字和名字。  
“我们要去哪儿？”Hildebrand问。  
“很快就到了，”Schweini说，“我们很久没有你的消息了，你最近好吗？”  
Hildebrand没有说话，半晌才吐出一个好字，他将眼神从Lahm的侧脸上移开望向窗外，街景在他的眼睛里短暂的停留接着流向身后，他不可遏制地想自己也许不该来慕尼黑，但他们需要一个告别，无论是不可或缺的他还是多余的自己，他们都过分沉溺于假象的美好，好像没有人去戳破就可以白头到老，但Hildebrand受够了这一切，他最不该相信的就是以为他们之间还能够重新开始，就好像那片沙滩上还存留着他们的脚印，海浪还未吞噬掉日落的光彩。  
Lahm对此闭口不言，直到下了车他仍旧锁着眉头，他走进店里坐在靠窗的位置，午后的阳光透过玻璃洒满他的侧脸，Hildebrand冲着Lahm的侧影无声地笑了一下，接着坐到了他对面，那个人好看的脸庞被埋在光线里，此刻的神情不得而知。  
“你为什么总是这样，”Lahm低语着打破这段沉默，“如果你曾有一次询问过我……”  
“有意义吗？”Hildebrand出声打断他接下去的话。  
“没有吗？”Lahm反问道，“Timo，我们之间不该是这样，如果在你去瓦伦西亚前和我谈过，我会让你留下来，我发誓我会不顾一切让你留下来。”  
Hildebrand笑了一下说：“我也曾让你留下，可见我们之间的分别早就有迹可循。”  
“这根本是两回事，”Lahm从光线里探出身子来，漂亮的眼睛里布满忧虑，“你总是这样自说自话，你知道就算回到过去我也一定会走，那不仅仅是为了一场比赛，我别无选择。”  
“所以呢，Phili，你还想得到什么，”Hildebrand看向他，“看看你，德甲赛场上的冠军，你包揽了几乎一切奖项，更别提国家队里的表现，而我仅仅是为了能够站在你身边付出了一切，我们之间的确不该是这样，可我却活在谎言里这么多年，我受够了，我受够了你虚伪的真诚。”  
Lahm垂下眼没有说话，他不可否认在他们这段言不由衷的感情里有太多身不由己，他的梦想注定了他会舍弃珍爱的过往，无论是自己的事业或是Hildebrand的出走，他总会在他们之间做出选择，他知道牺牲的人总是Hildebrand，而这一点Hildebrand比他更清楚。  
“我总是不明白你，Phili，就像我从不知道你执着于我的动机，你究竟还想从我这里得到什么？”Hildebrand低下头，“我多么希望那天你对我说了实话，告诉我你不是为了我来到斯图加特。”  
“我没有骗你，”Lahm握住他的手腕，“我不会拿这件事骗你，你比所有人都清楚斯图加特在我心里的位置，我不想再赘述那些往事，在发生这么多事情以后，我只想告诉你我们都不再是单纯地奔跑在绿茵场上的球员了，你受够了我的虚伪，而我受够了这一切。”  
Hildebrand笑了起来，他任由Lahm将自己的手腕抓的生疼发红，接着摇了摇头说：“不，Phili，你受够的是那些阻碍你的一切，你的人生看似日无暇晷，可你真的知道自己想要什么吗，除了那些比赛和荣耀，你需要的是我，还是我爱你这件事？”  
Lahm将他的手腕抓的更紧了些，目不转睛地盯住Hildebrand，他沉默了很久才开口道：“Timo，我知道你不会再相信我，但我绝不会放手，你说过只要我让你留下来你就不会走，我绝不允许你离开，我是这样一个人你很清楚，我绝不允许你不再爱我。”  
Hildebrand第一次感受到了刺骨的凉意，他晃动着手臂企图挣脱开来，Lahm却死死地钳住令他毫无办法，他叹了口气悲哀地说：“我们之间谈论爱情太过可笑了，就好像你也曾爱过我，可惜你只爱你自己，一切都只和你有关，你的比赛，你的荣誉，你的地位，在你此前的人生中不曾有过我，现在却贪婪地想要拥有，Phili，我们不会再有以后了，你比我更清楚这一点，你不能妄想我会等你一辈子。”  
“可你在这里，你在慕尼黑，”Lahm笃定地说，“为什么要来？”  
Hildebrand没有说话，他的一时兴起使他此时窘迫地低下头，他当然可以随意编造一些谎话来搪塞自己，可他骗不了Lahm，他的手腕因疼痛而麻木，最后他伸出另一只手抚上Lahm的脸颊，当手指划过他的嘴角和下巴时，他轻声说：“我爱过你，现在还爱你，对此我感到抱歉。”

六．  
在这之后，Lahm久违地经历了失眠，他无法在夜深人静的时候获得平静，在白天那些公务缠身的重压之下他依靠仅存的温柔得以喘息，在他这三十年的砥砺前行中有过曲折和不堪，他并非强大到不可打倒，他明白自己总有一条退路，那条路的尽头站着Hildebrand，他一直都等在那里，无论自己是成功或是失败。  
所以Lahm绝不会允许他的中途退出，在那些他背负梦想的孤独中所有的依靠都来源于Hildebrand口中所谓卑微的爱情，他需要他坚定地爱着自己，却从来忽视了这只是一味地索取，他无法做到给予与被给予的一视同仁，却还固执的利用这段感情存在的最后意义。  
他在每一个夜晚辗转反侧，那个谎言构筑的假象最终还是支离破碎，Lahm有过无数次的叹息，他遗憾于回不去的从前和到不了的未来，在收拾好一切前，他最后选择忠于自己。  
于是他在井然有序的人生里安排好了一切，他会在即将到来的世界杯结束后退出国家队，在这之后离开球场，他知道这所有的决定不过顺势而为，可他等待这一切太久了，他们都等待的够久了。  
而对于Hildebrand来说他已经疲于这段感情里的长途跋涉，不断地转会与错失的机会几乎压垮了他，离开沙尔克让他重新开始漂泊不定的旅程，他变得比以前圆滑却更加不苟言笑，他已经无暇去思考未来的模样，因为眼下的时乖运舛早就令他丧失了太多的热情。  
就在他为了一席之地奔波的同时，那些他梦想中的一切正在如期上演，他总能通过各种形式得知他们在巴西的一切，当然包括在马拉卡纳球场里绽放的烟花，夺冠的当天所有人都疯狂地庆祝，Hildebrand盯着电视里的直播一动不动，当他看到Lahm最后举起奖杯时才发现自己已经泪流满面，他想原来总有一个人会代替自己去完成那个梦想，原来他深爱着的不仅仅是Lahm而是寄托于他身上自己职业生涯所有的希望。  
Hildebrand擦不完眼角的泪水，最后捂住脸低声啜泣了起来。  
后来的日子没有丝毫波澜，冠军们回国庆祝，Hildebrand则继续奔波于那些俱乐部之间，在他跟随法兰克福的这些日子里他获悉了Lahm退出国家队的消息，他并不惊讶于这个时间节点上Lahm的离开，因为他是如此了解他的想法，令Hildebrand感到宽慰的是，也许在他慢慢淡出足球世界后，他就会认清现实并不再需要自己，进而将他们此前那段荒唐的感情藏在心底，这对于他们而言是最好的结局，尽管他仍旧爱着Lahm，他将所有的希望期冀于他，包括结束这段感情，但Hildebrand从不去深思这是否是一种残忍，可笑的是即便如此他也曾幻想过属于他们的未来，可惜的是他们无法再回到当初那片海。  
在这一年结束的时候Hildebrand也提早结束了法兰克福的旅程，他回到斯图加特过完了新年，一个人去了许多地方，他仍旧奔波于俱乐部之间可不再那么频繁，他试着去体验原始的生活，在一次例行的体检中他被告知伤病的严重，于是他知道自己终于要离开绿茵场，他花了些时间来安抚自己，可很快他又觉得高兴，他不需要再为一席之地你争我夺，也无需去理会那些争斗背后的黑暗肮脏，他只是惆怅于孤身一人来到绿茵场，最后也只是孤独的离开。  
在他最终宣布退役的几天里接到了许多电话和留言，他感慨于人们对他的关心，但那些所有的关怀中并没有出现来自Lahm的一字一句，Hildebrand总想表现出不甚在意来，可他知道也许从他们在慕尼黑那次不愉快的谈话之后，有些东西就在改变，他还记得被紧紧握住的手腕上流下的红色印记，直到现在他还有着发疼的错觉，他总是嘲笑自己的自作多情，他应该比谁都清楚在斯图加特的那个冬天，冷却的不止是那一杯摩卡。  
等到Hildebrand处理好一切坐上前往巴克南的火车时，他收到了一封来自Lahm的邮件，他纠结于是否要将它永远的存在未读里，但是在抵达巴克南的那个夜晚他仍旧心软的将它铺展在眼前。  
“我很抱歉在过往的那些日子里利用你，伤害你，我知道我们在感情上都是这么糊涂和缺乏耐心，几年前你气愤于我不得不离开斯图加特，在你离开斯图加特时我气愤于你的隐瞒，以及你回国后的置身事外，你问过我为什么，为什么我们彼此之间对于互相折磨乐此不疲，为什么我们承受这么多痛苦去成全爱恨，如果你再问我一遍，我仍旧会回答我不知道，也不想知道，我对你的贪心超出了想象，那些贪婪的汲取充斥在我对你的每一分每一秒，可是我累了，我无法再将自己割裂出来，每一场比赛每一次胜负都在摧残那些仅有的热情，你受够了我的欲壑难填，我受够了为了这一切编造谎言的自己，我从没想过骗你，也正因如此我没有选择，我知道你不会再选择相信我，可我希望我们能够重新开始。”  
“Phili，你总是这样......”  
Hildebrand庆幸自己是在酒店里打开了手机，没有人看见他此刻的眼泪。

七.  
巴克南的旅程显然有些心不在焉，Hildebrand不得不提前结束这段归心似箭的假期匆匆赶回斯图加特，他困惑于究竟是不是该再次前往慕尼黑或是就此将手机扔进维默河里当做什么都不知道，又或许这只是自己的感性一时占据了优势，等到内心的悸动逐渐平息，他依然可以装作若无其事继续自己的旅行，可事实却是他心神不定坐立不安，不再是运动员的他有了太多空余的时间，这使他几乎将自己完全困在了一个叫做Lahm的囚笼里。Hildebrand明白说服自己买下一张机票前往慕尼黑并不困难，困难的是为自己寻找一个开口的理由，他并不确信在经历了这么多之后能够重新在Lahm面前保持镇定。  
可他的世界里从不缺乏有关Lahm的一切，他从来是人们的宠儿，他的比赛，他的采访，他的报导总会在某个时刻出现在Hildebrand的生活里，然后他的声音，他的神情，他的动作在这无趣的的生活里掀起波澜，Hildebrand无法为自己找到一个开口的理由，可他也无法找到一个理由去阻止。  
所以当他站在慕尼黑机场的时候，尽管他清楚自己即将迈出去的每一步通向何处，但他忐忑不安却又迫不及待，Hildebrand深吸了一口慕尼黑的空气，他忽然想起那个冬天的故事，熟悉的一切犹如昨日重现，他想那时站在风雪里的Lahm是怎样的心情，是否如同现在的自己，后悔和期待交织在一起，紧张和不安遍布掌心。  
而在此之前他们对彼此的置若罔闻已经持续了太长时间，久到Lahm怀疑那封邮件是否真的发了出去，他不止一次的想要查验发送记录，可每当看到那刺眼的已读和大片的空白，他明白这种痛苦是过往的自己无数次推加在Hildebrand身上，现如今他找不到理由去为自己辩解，他甚至理解Hildebrand对自己的不予理睬，尽管他为此感到心碎。  
但是令Lahm始料不及的是Hildebrand的突然出现，他依旧是自己记忆中的模样，漂亮的金发在午后的阳光下熠熠生辉，蓝色的眼睛里有着犹豫和局促不安，他故作镇静地站在门外，双手不停地交握令Lahm哭笑不得，于是他抓住Hildebrand的衣领将他狠狠地拽进屋内，又连同那些过往的埋怨与悔恨，痛苦与深情一起推进Hildebrand的怀里。  
Hildebrand从未想过他们的见面会是这样，在他捉住Lahm的手臂前就因重心不稳而完全跌倒在沙发上，他一边庆幸着沙发足够的柔软一边抬起头对上Lahm的眼神，当他刚要开口说些什么的时候Lahm欺身压了上来，他所有的话语都被这个粗鲁而蛮横的吻堵住，他留恋于阔别重逢的气息和温度，忘乎所以般抚慰和回应，当Lahm的手转向他的衣扣时，Hildebrand猛然一惊挣扎着从这个吻中逃开。  
“不，Phili，”Hildebrand慌忙握住那双动作的手，“我并不是……”  
Lahm抬起头看向他，湿润而泛红的眼眶令Hildebrand浑身一颤，他顾不上那些没能说出口的话重新吻住他，任由Lahm近乎粗暴地撕开自己的衣服，他们的结合疯狂且毫无章法，Lahm趴伏在Hildebrand的身上颤抖和喘息，他只能感受到疼痛，可在这一刻他却觉得连疼痛都是享受。  
而Hildebrand被紧紧扣住无法动弹，他只能在Lahm沉声叫住自己的名字时不断亲吻他的脖颈然后轻抚他的后背，他不知道在这场毫无快感的交合中他们到底在追求什么，可他想起Lahm所说的他们对于彼此的互相折磨乐此不疲，于是他将那些所有的埋藏于心底的情感全部埋进Lahm的身体里，他咬住他的肩膀却仍旧没有阻止自己的泣不成声。  
Lahm吃痛地低吟着，他已经无暇去思考对错，接连不断地冲顶和内心的充盈令他沦陷，他绷直身子在这凌乱的交合中迎来释放，他仍旧保持着攀附的姿势将呼吸埋入Hildebrand的颈侧，没人在乎地上那些乱七八糟的衣服，空气里只剩下彼此的气息。  
“别哭了，”Lahm从他的怀里直起身子，“丑死了。”  
Hildebrand紧紧地拥抱住Lahm，他不断重复着抱歉，可他们都明白他并不是在为了控制不住的眼泪而道歉，而是在那些漫长岁月里犯过的错误，错失的机会，永远不会实现的梦想。

八．  
随着Hildebrand一同到来的还有久违的懒觉，Lahm已经很久没有睡的如此安稳踏实，  
他几乎每晚都沉溺在这个温暖的怀抱里，Lahm从不去询问他何时离开，而Hildebrand也从不开口提及，除了每天必要的工作外，只要时间允许他们便会待在一起，有时是看一场球赛或是电影，有时是一同准备晚餐。  
尽管大部分时候都是Hildebrand待在家里等待Lahm回来，但他享受打开门时Lahm的拥抱，他们会一起讨论今天的新闻或是趣事，接着说起明天的安排，到了再晚些时候他们便会相拥而眠，这样的日子持续了几天，直到Lahm在因伤休假时对自己即将离开球场这件事的匆匆带过，Hildebrand走过去轻轻拥住他，他们保持着拥抱的姿势贪婪地呼吸彼此身上的温暖。  
Lahm不合时宜地用力抓住Hildebrand环抱着的手臂说：“你才是那个真正狡猾的人。”  
Hildebrand没有回答接着听见Lahm的声音继续说：“你根本不需要我，你需要的是我不爱你。”  
“Phili，”Hildebrand轻声说，“你让我没有选择，无论是过去还是现在。”  
“所以我们之间总有人要做出选择，你将这些积压在我的身上，”Lahm抬头看向他，“我总因自己的冷漠而愧疚不安，你却从不因自己的残忍而倍感煎熬，这不公平。”  
“可你知道我们之间谈论公平与否毫无意义。”Hildebrand笑着将他重新搂入怀中，他们从不去谈论有关退役的一切，仿佛那只是一件极小的事情，而对于他们来说，那也仅仅是生活中一件令人高兴的小事，这意味着重新开始并得以回归生活本身。  
Lahm对此不置可否，可他也不愿过多的去探讨这个问题的答案，尽管他仍旧坚称Hildebrand的狡猾，可他知道自己对此有着无法推卸的责任，在这段任性甚至称得上歇斯底里的感情里，没有人是真正无辜的受害者。  
在这之后Lahm忙于俱乐部的工作和退役相关的事项，而Hildebrand离开慕尼黑继续了自己的旅行计划，奇怪的是虽然在很长一段时间里他的生活被工作排满，可Lahm却感到从未有过的高兴，他仍旧不会去仔细翻阅Hildebrand发布的图文，因为他总能通过其他方式获得他在旅途中的趣事，在Hildebrand不在身边的日子里，Lahm总是平静而欣喜地期待他的归来。  
Hildebrand则无比释然生活给予他的一切，那些痛苦和美好唇齿相依，在他后来回到慕尼黑时曾和Lahm聊起过有关瓦伦西亚的一切，那一刻他发现原来自己终有一天能够对这段故事心无芥蒂，他感叹于时间的伟大，更感激于这个人从来都是Lahm。  
当新的一年快要结束的时候Hildebrand回到了斯图加特，他们在圣诞节究竟要在斯图加特还是慕尼黑庆祝的问题上产生了一些争执，Lahm坚持斯图加特的冬天过于寒冷，Hildebrand对此没有丝毫办法，于是他只能提前回家处理好一切后再赶回慕尼黑，即便Lahm的抗拒令人怀疑，但Hildebrand明白他们都只是过于偏爱盛夏的阳光。  
临近离开斯图加特的日子前，Hildebrand在深夜里被电话吵醒，他揉着睡乱的金发拿起了听筒，深夜的安静放大了听筒里的声音。  
“我有些睡不着。”他说。  
“发生什么事了吗？”Hildebrand柔声问到。  
“不，我只是有些想你了，”Lahm听得到来自Hildebrand的微微笑意，于是他接着说，“随便说点什么吧。”  
Hildebrand仍旧保持着微笑在沙发上坐下，他说起自己在巴克南遇到的流浪猫，还有杜塞尔多夫的日式庭院。  
“你还在听吗，Phili？”  
“嗯……”  
“你还记得要去给Lukas和Bastian买圣诞礼物吗？”  
“好……”  
“你爱我吗？”  
“爱。”  
Hildebrand重复叫了几声Lahm的名字，可听筒那边已经不再传来困倦的嘟囔声，Hildebrand笑着站起身走到书架旁，他伸手抚摸过那张从未寄出去的合照。  
“我也爱你，Phili，”他温柔地说，“晚安。”

**Author's Note:**

> \- 这篇真是耗费了我太多太多太多心力，一边在感慨过往的希拉，一边在悲痛于他们的现状，从纠结于文章名【与你走过的漫长岁月告别】到底要不要去掉【告别】两个字，到最后私心希望他俩终于能在AU里HE，我痛哭流涕；  
> \- 我真的很喜欢希拉之间的感情，同时也很感慨，相信拉姆是小希内心深处的一片海，而菲利普则是扎根在那片海里的沉船。


End file.
